Hunger Games Q&A
by dcrawr
Summary: Ask your favorite Hunger Games character questions. Yes even the dead ones and they'll answer back ! This story depends on your reviews so review your questions! Otherwise this will just look stupid. So review your questions now!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is a Q&A for The Hunger Games where you can ask the characters, yes even the dead ones cuz I'm just that awsome, any questions you wanna ask! You can ask by reviewing and they'll answer! This story is made possible by your reviews because if you don't review, chances are, I'll look stupid! So review this questions now! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Cashmere,

Cashmere why are you such a brat!

EmmaRizcool

Dear EmmaRizcool,

Why, is someone jealous?

I would like inform you that just because I get everything I want when I want and get others to do things for me, I AM NOT A BRAT! (Yes you are! Don't deny it!) Shut up, Gloss! Now go get my makeup I need to freshen up!

Dear Clove,

Why are you so awesome and why didn't you fight Thresh back or stab him or something?

GatnissShamyClato

Dear GatnissShamyClato,

Tell me something I don't know! Duh! Of course I'm awesome! And for your information I was being dangled in the _air! So_ you could say I was paralyzed or something. What if I come to your house and dangled _you _in the air. It wouldn't feel good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I got lots of reviews last chapter so keep it up! I hope I get as much or more reviews this chapter!**

* * *

Dear Katniss,

Are you Team Edward or Team Jacob?

Team Peeta or Team Gale?

LoveJaide00

Dear Jaide00,

Err… how about…. Team Katniss! Whoo! Katniss FTW!

(Katniss, you're just scared to answer cause I'm here…)

Dear Clove,

Why are you so amazing? Also...do you like Cato?

You rock!

-Jaide00

Dear Jaide00

I'm so amazing cuz I am. You know I was born like that. Amazing. Cool. Awsome. Great with Knives. You know just some of the many words people describe me as. And uhh Cato?

Uhm What Glimmer? I got to go Glimmer's calling me.

Clove.

Dear Cato,

Do you like Clove? Or Glimmer? Or *dramatic sound effect* Katniss? (Probably Clove, as she is awesome!)

You rock!

-Jaide00

Dear Jaide00,

I will not absolutely not answer that question! But just so you know, why would I like someone that I try to kill _multiple times_? And thank you, finally someone sees that I rock for once! What can I say? I'm a sexy beast.

The Sexy Beast,

Cato

Dear Peeta,  
What is your favorite type of bread?  
Also, if you had to marry someone other than Katniss, who would it be?

Dear Jaide00,

I super duper love Pita Bread! It's just so, so wonderful and magical. It's so delicious and so very- (Peeta you need to get over your bread obsession! You're scaring the kids!) Katniss, for the gazillionth time I don't have a bread obsession. (Yes, you do dad!)

Any who, I love Pita Bread, hence my name, Peeta! And I would not lie to answer your other question because Katniss is right next to me. I'll play it safe. I'm a one woman man. (Good decision..)

Love,

Peeta with side comments from Katniss and the kids.

Dear Cato,

If you would have survived along with Katniss and Peeta in the final three, which person would you have killed first? Meaning, with whom would you have preferred to fight a duel?

Vyrazhi

Dear Vyrazhi,

I would like to have a duel with Katniss. I mean seriously Peeta obviously can't fight. I'm mean but I'm fair and I like a challenge! Once I finish her off, Peeta will be so much easier.

HopelessRomantic

Dear Peeta,

Why are you so hot? And if Katniss were to die in the hunger games, what would you do? Would you marry me?

Looooove,

HopelessRomantic

Dear HopelessRomatic,

Thank you very much! I get that a lot! So like I'm walking down Town Square then everybody's all like who's that hottie? If Katniss died in the Hunger Games what would I do? As Katniss once said, I just can't afford to think like that. LOL Katniss you can't afford anything. LOL JK JK. If she finds out I said this she'll be pissed. And no I will not marry you woman!

Your FRIEND,

Peeta

Foxface did you eat the Nightlock on purpose

Annabeth Granger

Well duh! I'm not that dumb. Well if you think about it I'm not dumb at all. I'd rather poison myself than to die a painful death from Cato.

The Super Smart not Dumb at All

Foxface

Cinna will you design my Halloween costume

Annabeth Granger

Dear Annabeth Granger,

Well of course! But if you wanna get it, you'll have to die first. Sorry bout that.

The Dead Stylist

Cinna

Dear, Johanna

Your super awesome but, if you think Gale so gorgeous why didnt you asking out when katniss rejected him?

Angelwolf2929

Dear Angelwolf2929

Gale is gorgeous but you just don't ask a guy out right after they get rejected! And he still had feelings for her, so asking him out would just be wrong.

Super Awesome

Johanna


	4. Chapter 4

A/N. OMG I am sooooo sorry! I haven't updated. Truth is I kinda abandoned this account and I feel sooo bad! DONT EAT ME! Well I'm back now hopefully for good! Oh and if I don't get to yours don't worry. I will eventually!

* * *

Dear Effie,

What are your feelings about Haymitch? Does he still annoy you, or have you found the soft side under all that sarcasm? ;)

Tessabelle94

Dear Tessabelle 94,

Hmm, I see I've come across a what do they call it these days Haymitch? (I don't know Effie! Ask Jesus) Ugh! How rude! Ah! Yes I've got it, a Hayffie shipper! And for your information, Haymitch is one of the most annoying people I've ever met! More annoying than that girl who kept staring at my jewelry. And soft side? Soft side to what? The only soft side I see in Haymitch is his stomach flab! (Heard that!)

Much love,

Effie

Dear Gale,

Do you still love Katniss? Or have you finally given up and moved on?

AnnieStarMellark

Dear AnnieStarMellark,

I am now happily in love! We are happily married and are hoping to go on a vacation soon! Can you believe it? It's been with me when I was starving and when I was full. I am happy to announce that I am in love with my refrigerator! *cue forever alone meme*

Forever Alone,

Gale

Why peeta! WHY? I love you :( If you had never met Katniss would you marry me?

Looooove,

HopelessRomantic

Dear Hopeless Romantic,

Well you're a funny one are you? I LOVE YOU TOO! I love funny people! And if I never met Katniss would I marry you? Well it depends. Are you willing to wear braids? Are you willing to cook? Oh wait. I could do that. So are you?

Love,

Peeta Bread

Thresh, why did you kill Clove not Katniss? Clove didn't do anything to you Marvel killed Rue!

GatnissShamyClato

Dear GatnissShamyClato,

Woah guurl! It ain't my fault Clove said and I quote "Well now we're gonna kill fim. Just like your little ally. What was her name? Rue? Yeah well we killed her!" Wow! I do a pretty good impersonation of Clove. (Shut up Thresh! No you don't! You sound like a dying whale!) Harsh! I think she's still holding a grudge about me killing her and stuff. Yenno. No big deal. She should have spoke up but I guess seeing me made her go weak. ;) (EEEEW!)

I could be the second Clove!,

Thresh

* * *

Well, that's all I'm doing today. If I didn't get to yours, IM SO SORRY, but it will be in the NEXT CHAPTER. Sorry if this chapter is pretty crappy but they will get better. Don't forget to review and give feedback please.

-DaNinja


End file.
